disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Camp part 2
Hey guys heres part 2 hope you enjoy ''Chapter 2 '' Previously --- Jerry: Oh Yeah mum, me, Mika, Jack, Kim, Milton and Julie are all going camping for out Pe class for some reason? Mum: Ok, When are you going ? Jerry: Monday. So thats how it went!, Now its Monday, Im on the bus with my nerds for biology, watching jack and Kim sleep, trying to take pictures, Creepy for them but hilarious for me. And now --- Jack’s POV Yes its friday, the first day of the weekend! Do you know what thats means ? More time to spend with my Kimmy bear ! Oh yes I said is KIMMY KIMMY KIMMY ! I love it ! I love her, she is the perfect girl in the world. anyways, it all started last period on friday, me and Kim were walking back from our special spot under neath the apple tree, holding hands Kims head resting on me while we walk, Yes we skipped 5th period, but maybe thats because we had a free period. anyway back to 6th period, we were walking back to our lockers and realised we had PE, We both laughed and went to our lockers, we grabbed our bags and ran as fast as we could to Pe cause we all knows what happens when were late for PE ! Although he always make us run laps, we got changed Me in the little boys room and KIMMY bear in the little girls room of course and ran in to the gym to see coach looking at his watch counting down: 5,4,3,2,1 .... Just on time, this is how it went. Flash back Coach: 5,4,3,2,1 .. Ah just on time Mrs Crawford and Mr Brewer. Now that your all here, i have some exciting news Kim: Oh this cant be good Jack: Relax Kim we weren’t late (whispering) Coach: You guys are going on a camp ! Everyone: WHAT ! Kim: Told you ! Jack: Oh come one its not that bad Coach: In the woods Kim: this just keeps getting better and better Jack: fine you win Julie: Why do we have to go camping Coach: well I thought it would be fun, to see you suffer Kim: don’t you see us suffer every other day you see us ? Coach: yes but i want you guys to see you suffer out in the woods. Julie: you mean, dirt, insects, and bears !! Coach: don’t worry we will be safe. Jack: really. Coach: I don’t no? , Now go run your laps ! Everyone: Yes coach. In their disappointed voices. So we all start running round the court Jack: Why did we all agree to do pe Milton: We didn’t, Rudy forced us. 10 minutes later Coach: Ok i think you’ve suffered enough. go home and get ready be here 6 am Sharp, we leave at 7. Kim: 6 am ! what no ! i need.. Coach: do you wanna run another 5 laps Kim: No coach. We all go get changed ! making u late for the bus which we miss, so the rest of the gang decide to walk to the mall (dojo) but I rang my mum and ask if she can pick me and Kim and drop her home !, this is how it went, Jack: Kim did you wanna come back to my place ? Kim: Sure. Jack: Mum can pick us up, she’ll be here in 10. Kim: Cool So me and Kim live next door to each other, My sister and her sister and BEST FRIENDS nothing can tare them apart ! Kim and Rose, to mine and Katie’s house, and we watched a movie. Rose and katie Fell asleep, and me and Kim tucked them in and decide to go to her house and pack. her bags. Jack: Look there asleep. Kim: come on, lets tuck them in and then we can go pack my bags Jack: OK. End of flash back Kim’s POV So friday night is the night were me, jack, Katie and Rose all get together and have dinner and watch a movie. Rose and Katie fell a sleep, we tucked them in and went to my house and packed my bag. Jack: So what do you wanna take ? Kim: Well shorts, t-shirts, shoes! you know. Jack: Good ! ok lets start packing. We packed my bag, not that i’m picky, it took 5 hours, So i guess i’m picky Hey, don’t judge i’m a girl. By the end, me and jack were exhausted, we flopped on my bed and side. Jack: wow I didn’t no who exhausted packing a girls bag could be ? Kim: You have a sister, don’t you help her ? Jack: Yes but she’s easy, what ever I say, she goes with it, she knows i’m the man of the house. Kim: what do you mean, I thought dad was the man of the house ? Jack: He was until he got transferred to another base. Kim: oh Right, i’m sorry Jack: its ok Shrugs Sometimes you have to live with what you got. Kim: That’s why I think your amazing Jack: I think your amazing helping your dad bring up you little sister Kim: yeah starts to cry Jack: Im sorry, I shouldn’t of said that Kim: its ok Sniffs Jack lifts up Kim’s chin and wipes tears away, and hugs Kim. They Pull apart and look into Knock Knock Kim’s Dad walks in Mr Crawford: Hi honey . Jack immediately steps away from Kim Kim: Oh hi dad your early, when did you get in Mr Crawford: 5 minutes a go, I wanted to spend time with my to girl Jack: I better go now Kim: Can you bring Rose home now ? Jack: Sure Mr Crawford: Oh thats right, friday night Rose sleeps over at Katie's house. Kim: Yeah. But ill stay here I wanna tell you about my day. Mr Crawford: Don’t worry about rose, Kim can come and pick her up in the morning. Jack: Ok, Bye Kimm. I mean Kim. Jack walks out, and goes home So thats how friday went ! To Be continued --- Thx for reading hope you guy enjoyed dont be affraid to comment. Category:Blog posts